


Tether

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dom Blaise Zabini, Established Relationship, Facials, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, POV Blaise Zabini, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: When Draco gets back from a meeting with the Dark Lord, Blaise is there to help him wind down.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Tether

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustPaulInHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/gifts).



It was late when Draco returned to the Slytherin common room. He looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes, his skin even more pasty white than his usual pale complexion. It was unfortunately a look that was becoming more and more commonplace.

Blaise was the only one still in the common room, seated on the plushest chair next to the roaring fire while he read and waited for Draco. He put his book to the side as soon as Draco stumbled in. It made his heart ache to see his boyfriend so obviously exhausted and stressed out, but he made sure to keep that from his face. That wasn’t what Draco needed from him.

“Come over here,” Blaise ordered, his voice sounding loud in the empty room despite his careful modulation.

Draco immediately headed toward him, gait slow and awkward like he might fall at any moment. Blaise quickly waved his wand to summon over one of the plush pillows, placing it on the ground beside him. Draco knelt on it without any of his usual grace.

“There we go, that’s good,” Blaise said.

He reached down to Draco’s head, smirking a little when the blond leaned into his touch. He liked having Draco like this, pliant and willing to let Blaise guide him wherever he wanted. It wasn’t something anyone else got to see or experience, and Blaise got a thrill of pleasure from that.

It took a few minutes of petting before Draco really relaxed, the tension bleeding out of his shoulders with each pass of Blaise’s hand over his hair, soothing him. Blaise was just glad he could get his boyfriend to relax at all. Meetings with the Dark Lord were difficult and stressful at the best of times, but for Draco, there was so much more pressure. So much more expectation.

So much room for failure.

But that was what Blaise was for. He was Draco’s self appointed tether away from all of that. Neither of them may have been able to escape the Dark Lord’s sphere of influence completely — not with their families, not with being Slytherins — but just the two of them together was a space by itself. Safety and protection from the outside world.

“How are you doing, baby?” Blaise asked after a while, hand resting comfortable and possessive on the back of Draco’s neck.

Draco looked up at him for the first time since he’d knelt, eyes gone a little glassy. His pale face glowed in the firelight, much more open now than when he’d first come in. Blaise felt something warm and satisfying settle in his gut at the thought that he’d done that.

“I’m good,” Draco breathed out, voice slow and just barely loud enough to be heard over the snapping of the fire.

Blaise let his hand drift around to cup Draco’s cheek, thumb moving to press at the seam of Draco’s lips. Draco opened his mouth and Blaise slid his thumb into the hot, wet heat. There’d been a low thrum of arousal burning since Draco knelt for him, and now it was blooming into something stronger.

“I want you to suck me,” he said, grinning when Draco sucked in a sharp breath at his words. “You want that too, baby? You want to suck me?”

Draco nodded, Blaise’s spit slick finger slipping out of his mouth with the force of it. Blaise smiled, arousal growing with how enthusiastic Draco was at the idea. That was something Blaise loved to see, especially when only an hour earlier, Draco had looked so defeated, practically dead on his feet from exhaustion and stress.

It only took a minute for Blaise to unbutton his pants and pull his cock out. He gave it a few strokes, watching the way Draco’s eyes glazed over even more, his tongue flicking out against his lips seemingly unconsciously. Blaise reached out with his other hand to guide Draco’s head down where they both wanted it.

“Fuck,” Blaise groaned, fighting against the urge to thrust his hips up into the fantastic suction of Draco’s mouth on his cock. “That’s good, that’s so good.”

Draco groaned a little, the sound and feel of it reverberating through Blaise’s whole body. With great force of will, Blaise relaxed back against the chair, guiding Draco to shuffle over to kneel more directly between his spread legs. He could see Draco’s hands gripping white knuckled on his own knees, knowing better than to try to touch without Blaise’s explicit say so.

He looked so good like that, Blaise thought, on his knees, obeying even Blaise’s unspoken guidance. Anyone else would have been surprised to find Draco in such a seemingly powerless position, but Blaise knew better. Draco loved this, loved being told he was doing well and that he was wanted and appreciated just where he was.

And Blaise loved reassuring him of that at every chance. His boyfriend was so hot and so perfect, so much more than any of the rest of them saw. Even Draco’s parents or the other Slytherins or the Dark Lord. Maybe especially them. Blaise saw _Draco_ rather than any mask he wore.

“I want you to sit just like this for awhile, alright, baby?” Blaise said. He stroked Draco’s hair, smoothing back the strands that had come unplastered from his usual severe hairdo. “I have another chapter of my book to finish reading tonight, so can you stay like this until I finish?”

Draco nodded, face flushed, the movement almost pulling his mouth off of Blaise’s cock completely. He moved it back immediately, relaxing down into his kneeling position as he let Blaise’s cock just sit in his mouth without trying to do anything more.

“That’s perfect.”

Blaise picked his discarded book back up and flipped to the last page he’d read. His focus narrowed, eyes sweeping across each word with deliberate slowness. He wanted this to last.

By the time he made it to the last page of the chapter, his whole body felt warm. The tension in his muscles had ramped up the closer and closer he got to finishing. For Draco, he could feel the opposite. The blond had relaxed even more, mouth pliant and almost slack around Blaise’s cock. It was exactly where Blaise wanted him after such a difficult day.

He closed the book with a soft thunk and set it aside. Draco blinked lazily at him, barely seeming to notice. Blaise smiled, fondness for Draco blooming alongside his growing arousal.

“You did so good, baby,” Blaise told him, warmth in every word.

He stroked Draoc’s cheek, then carefully shifted until he cock slid from between Draco’s lips, a shining line of spit connecting them for a moment before it snapped. Blaise took his cock back in hand, stroking fast and hard now. The slick sound of skin on skin filled the quiet room as Draco watched, eyes at half mast and mouth open just a little.

Blaise came with a grunt only a minute or two later. Come splattered against Draco’s face, dripping down his sharp cheekbones and glistening on his lips. Draco’s tongue peeked out to lick up some of the spend, making them both moan.

It took a moment for Blaise to catch his breath, but once he did, he reached for his wand and waved it quickly, vanishing the rest of his come from Draco’s face. No matter how nice it looked there, they’d both be unhappy if it was left to dry. They’d tried that before and it was much more hassle than it was worth in the long run.

He glanced down at Draco’s crotch, seeing his boyfriend was hard and straining against the fabric there. Draco had been so good in not touching himself that he deserved a treat. “Do you want to come too?” Blaise asked.

Draco considered a moment, biting into his bottom lip, then shook his head. He leaned against the inside of one of Blaise’s thighs, looking at him from underneath his eyelashes. There was a question there that remained unsaid, but Blaise could see it anyway. He was used to Draco not speaking much after times like this, too overwhelmed and in his head to form words for a while.

“As you wish,” Blaise said, stroking Draco’s cheek. “Would you like to come to bed with me? Perhaps you’ll feel different in the morning, and the others should be out at Hogsmeade early.”

Draco nodded again, eyelids starting to droop now with tiredness rather than arousal. Blaise gently helped him rise to his feet and then the two made their slow way to their dormitory and Blaise’s bed.

The other boys were sleeping soundly, soft snores the only sound in the room as Blaise and Draco slipped beneath the sheets together. A flick of Blaise’s wand and the bed hangings sealed shut around them, giving them privacy for the morning. Blaise wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist and soon they too slipped off into sleep.


End file.
